Unikitty x Tawog Parody The Petals
episode starts with Unikitty walking down the walkway. Puppycorn peers around the corner behind her Puppycorn: 'Psst! ''Unikitty turns around I need to talk to you about the pants. 'Unikitty: '''Well come closer, then. '''Puppycorn: '''No thanks. I don't want to get contaminated by your buffoonery. ''camera zooms out to reveal Unikitty wearing oversized, baggy pants 'Unikitty: '''Look who's talking. Have you ''seen your sandals? camera pans down on Puppycorn, revealing leather, heavily-strapped sandals 'Unikitty: '''You look like you're about to walk on water. '''Puppycorn: '''Well you look like you prolapsed your whole digestive system! '''Unikitty: '''You look like a Visigoth tourist! '''Puppycorn: '''You look like you're wearing the back-end of a horse costume! '''Unikitty: '''Yeah, well you look like this! ''rotates her hand between a thumbs up and thumbs down. She pauses briefly with her thumb pointed up with a sharp inhale, but quickly reverts to a thumbs down and a raspberry 'Puppycorn: '''Hey, dude, only one Flower can judge me. ''towards the sky for a second before moving it to point forward FeeBee! If there was a fashion police, he'd be the town sheriff, only more fabulous. 'Unikitty: '''Are you pointing at that broken accordion on a pile of trash? ''to a shot of a broken accordion on a pile of trash 'Puppycorn: '''Sorry, it's hard to tell what's what since his high-fashion phase. ''sequence plays showing FeeBee walking down the walkway in increasingly cutting-edge fashion set to catwalk music : Uh, head shot, body shot : Paparazzi, twist and bop : Uh, head shot, body shot : Looking nasty, turn and smile : Catwalk beauty, catwalk beauty : Beauty, fashion back to Unikitty and Puppycorn in the walkway 'Unikitty: '''Yeah, fair enough. Where is she, though? '''Puppycorn: '''Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in weeks. Wait, what is that? ''and Puppycorn see a pile of petals on the floor. Unikitty picks one up 'Unikitty: '''Hmm, petals. ''Gasps It's a clue. 'Puppycorn: '''What do you mean? '''Unikitty: '''Think about it -- what has petals? Flowers. What is made of flour? Bread. Who eats bread? Everyone, apart from people who can't eat gluten. Who doesn't eat gluten? People on a made-up diet. What kind of people are usually on fad diets? Drama queens. Who are usually drama queens? Actors. And what do actors do in real life? They work as waiters in the food industry. And where do they lie about not working in the food industry? ''behind Puppycorn wait! there she is! [Unikitty and Puppycorn walk to FeeBee while is sobbing and turned away from them] 'Puppycorn: '''Huh! You were right! '''Unikitty: '''You said that like it was a surprise. ''FeeBee Hey FeeBee, could you help us decide on which one of us looks worse? pokes FeeBee's back, causing her to turn around and reveal a horrific face to a dramatic sting. Unikitty and Puppycorn react with shock 'Puppycorn: '''Question answered! '''Unikitty: '''Hey, what in the ever-loving ''what happened to your face?! '''FeeBee: ''Sighs'' My beauty... it's fading. Puppycorn: 'It's not that bad. I mean, if I just squint -- Oh wait, no, that's still pretty bad. But if just ''fins over eyes -- no, that's -- that's not great, either. But if I just... around See? That's better. 'Unikitty: '''You see, true beauty is found on the inside. Your personality. '''FeeBee: '''Good-looking people don't need a personality! Personalities were invented by ugly people to make up for what they lack on the outside! '''Unikitty: '''But you can't spell "beautiful" without "B-U." '''FeeBee: '''And you can't spell "hideous" without "hide" which is what I'm doing! ''Sobs '''Puppycorn: ''up FeeBee's face'' Don't worry. We'll help you get pretty again. FeeBee: 'Thank you. ''up and smiles at Puppycorn, but then frowns angrily Hmmph! zooms out to reveal that Puppycorn was using a broomstick to lift her face '''Puppycorn: '''Sorry. It's just... your face! '''Unikitty: ''a box of accessories to FeeBee'' Let's start with accessories. Hopefully it will distract from the... everything. FeeBee: 'Is that why you carry Puppycorn everywhere you go? ''her fingers Mm-mm! 'Unikitty: '''You know, when you're pretty and you say something mean, people think you're sassy. But with a face like that, people think you're sas''quatch. Now come on. Accessorize. takes the box of accessories. Time lapse to FeeBee wearing all of the clothes and a hat that was in the box. She then puts sunglasses on and faces Unikitty and Puppycorn 'Unikitty: '''Ugh. It looks like the ugly tree and the Christmas tree had a baby and let her dress itself for everybody. So, yeah! Definitely an improvement. ''starts to suffocate 'Puppycorn: '''Wow! She fainted from happiness! '''Unikitty: '''Now she's having spasms of satisfaction! ''is still suffocating. Unikitty and Puppycorn become worried 'Unikitty: '''Uh, FeeBee? Is something wrong? ''a scarf off FeeBee '''FeeBee: '''I can't.. photosynthesize... '''Unikitty: '''Is that when you store all your photos in a cloud or... '''FeeBee: ''of breath'' I can't breathe! Puppycorn: 'Quick! Give her CPR! '''Unikitty: '''Uh, okay o— ''quickly takes off some of FeeBee's clothes to try and give her CPR, but backs off in disgust 'Unikitty: '''Ugh, I can't, she's so ugly. ''tries to give FeeBee CPR from a distance impatient, pushes Unikitty's head down. After a moment, they stop, out of breath '''FeeBee: ''Unikitty'' Who told you... to stop... Unikitty: 'Nononono— ''pushes her face down to FeeBee's again NOOOOOOOO— cuts to a long shot of a stadium, then zooms to Unikitty, Puppycorn and FeeBee 'Unikitty: '''Okay, so you know about the Cheerleader Effect, right? '''FeeBee: '''What's that? '''Unikitty: '''It's an optical mind trick. When girls hang out in groups, they look prettier. '''Diane, Q.T and Bim Bom: '''Go Unikingdom, Go! ''Q.T and Bim Bom turn around, one at a time. Each time, their faces are replaced by beautiful, live-action ones. 'Unikitty: '''Come on, let's try it. Hey Dr. Fox! '''Dr. Fox: '''Yeah? '''Unikitty: '''How do we look? ''Puppycorn and FeeBee come closer together, aiming for the Cheerleader Effect, but their faces get more distorted '''Dr. Fox: '''Ah, you're going for the Cheerleader Effect right? '''Unikitty: ''Muffled'' Yes. Dr. Fox: 'Sorry, your faces are horrible. We call it the Frat-guy Effect, make you look like medieval pillaging creeps. '''Unikitty: '''But we still be friends if I looked like this? '''Dr. Fox: '''Yeah, we still be friends '''Unikitty: '''Aww! '''Dr. Fox: '''Impossible to live without, ''aside but it would really hurt my eyes to look at you directly. '''Unikitty: ''and Puppycorn's faces return to normal. She walks up to Dr. Fox'' What about now? Dr. Fox: 'That's much better now i have to go bye '''Unikitty: '''Bye '''FeeBee: '''Well what about my face? '''Puppycorn: '''Well, it's like, you know when a movie comes out and you say, "The sequel can't possibly be worse!" then it is? Well, it's like the tenth movie. ''scene cuts to FeeBee sobbing on a bench in the park, while Unikitty and Puppycorn sit next to her. She looks up, revealing an even more hideous face 'Unikitty and Puppycorn: '''Ahh! '''Unikitty: '''How is that possible? You look even uglier than a second ago. '''Puppycorn: '''You're right. His condition's deteriorating! '''Unikitty: '''Maybe you can try and... own it? '''FeeBee: '''What do you mean? '''Unikitty: '''You know, like our Grandpa! He never lets his age get in the way of stripping off for his life-drawing classes! And he doesn't even care when the teacher body-shames him by saying, "There's no need to get naked when you're the one doing the drawing." '''Puppycorn: '''She's right. If you got it, ''winks flaunt it. 'FeeBee: '''Hmm... ''lapse to FeeBee, who is handcuffed on the back of a police car with her exposed roots censored. Spectators stare at FeeBee in horror whilst Unikitty and Puppycorn are cringing 'Unikitty: '''You... may have flaunted it too much. ''pans to Action Police, who is pouring water onto his unblinking eyes 'Action Police: '''Oh my gosh! My eyes, my eyes!! ''cuts to the mall. Unikitty is putting some moisturizer on FeeBee's face 'FeeBee: '''Mmm. What's that you're using? '''Unikitty: '''A moisturizer. It may help lift the asymmetrical drooping side of your face. ''side of FeeBee's face droops.Unikitty cringes I guess we'll just have to wait for the opposite side to collapse instead. '''FeeBee: '''mm. What's in it? '''Unikitty: ''moisturizer label'' Uh, Aloe Vera? FeeBee: 'ALOE VERA?! Are you insane? '''Unikitty: '''What? Why? '''FeeBee: '''It's made of cactus, that's like rubbing the undead remains of your cousins on your face! NONE of that stuff is made for use on plants! '''Puppycorn: '''Yet! Ladies, it's time for science. ''to Unikitty's house in Dr Fox's Laboratory. Puppycorn is doing a series of experiments, with music playing in the background. The montage ends with Puppycorn saying: 'Puppycorn: '''EUREKA!!!! '''Unikitty: '''What? '''Puppycorn: '''Nothing. Normally when people do all that stuff and shout Eureka they get the answer. I just thought that was the formula for science. ''grabs a gardening book and eats a part of it. 'FeeBee: '''What are you doing? '''Unikitty: '''Eating this gardening book to absorb its knowledge. '''FeeBee: '''Ugh! ''book from Unikitty Gimme that! '''Unikitty: ''book back from FeeBee'' You gimme that! Wait, what were you gonna do with it? FeeBee: Read it! Unikitty: 'Yeah, well that's exactly what I was gonna do, so ''pffff. whispering Reading, reading, reading, reading— gasps Got it! You need more sun. the roof of Unikitty's house, FeeBee lays out on a reclining lawn chair as Unikitty and Puppycorn spectate. The scene cuts to Unikitty and Puppycorn 'Unikitty: '''Hmm... ''scene cuts back to FeeBee, who now has a tanning mirror. It cuts to Unikitty and Puppycorn again 'Unikitty: '''Hmm... ''scene cuts back to FeeBee a third time, now surrounded by mirrors, while Unikitty watches on with satisfaction. However, the amount of light shining on FeeBee causes her to burst into flame and scream. Puppycorn frantically runs off to get a bucket of water, but before he can throw it upon FeeBee, Unikitty halts him 'Unikitty: '''Wait. Maybe the fire will improve her face. ''does not, and FeeBee is left severely burnt. Unikitty hums and flips through the gardening book nonchalantly 'Unikitty: '''Oh! It says here that you might need more water. ''splashes FeeBee with the bucket of water, knocking her backwards.They all look at each other in silence for a second 'Unikitty: '''Maybe a little more? ''the Unikitty's house, Unikitty and Puppycorn put a fire hose in FeeBee's Mouth and turn it on, causing FeeBee to swell up '''FeeBee: ''Muffled'' How do I look? Puppycorn: '''Like a bullfrog that got a face transplant from a grilled cheese sandwich? '''Unikitty: ''at the gardening book'' Oh. It says here that the problem might be caused by a parasite. [The scene cuts to a gardening store. Unikitty and Puppycorn spray FeeBee with fertilizer, causing her to suffocate] FeeBee: ''Coughing'' Wait! puts her hands over her face, and when she lifts them, discovers that she has become more handsome FeeBee: ''Gasps'' I'm beautiful. Wait! I'm more beautiful than I've ever been! camera pans out, revealing FeeBee's rippling pecks as her leaves undulate in the wind FeeBee: 'Look at me, world, and gag upon my eleganza! ''laughs diabolically, but the scene reveals itself to be a fertilizer-adled hallucination as she lies on the floor giggling, no less hideous. Unikitty and Puppycorn look at her with disgust and spray her one more time, causing her to pass out to FeeBee on a couch at Unikingdom Mall, with Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Herbert Sherbet (who is operating a hot dog vendor) staring at her '''FeeBee: '''Aww... '''Puppycorn: ''FeeBee's face'' It doesn't matter. We still love you. FeeBee: 'I don't care if you— oh! ''camera zooms out to reveal Puppycorn stroking FeeBee with a hot dog. She slaps it out of his hand '''FeeBee: 'I don't care about the people who love me! I've already got their validation. It's the people who don't love me I need to impress! ''a fashion pose '''Unikitty: ''the gardening book'' Wait a second. FeeBee, I've got it! You're just wilting! It's completely normal. FeeBee: '''Really? '''Unikitty: '''Yeah! And there's a very simple solution. '''FeeBee: '''What is it? '''Unikitty: ''to a picture in the book'' Eh? zooms into the picture with a dramatic sting showing that the flower head is being cut off. cuts to Green Mom entering the mall, but is pushed down by FeeBee, who is running away while Unikitty and Puppycorn are chasing her FeeBee: 'aaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! ''through the outside parking lot LEAVE ME ALONE!!! 'Puppycorn: '''Hey! Take it easy. It doesn't have to be an ordeal! '''Unikitty: '''Yeah! Think of it like a nice, relaxing bit of gardening. ''scene switches to Unikitty and Puppycorn in a garden, as gardeners in a gardening show. '''Unikitty: ''to the viewers'' Hello, and welcome to Gardening Thyme. logo for Gardening Thyme appears Unikitty: 'Today's episode is about the seasonal decapitation of flowers, or as ''a rose we gardeners call it, the rose dead-heading. to FeeBee, who is still running away from them '''FeeBee: 'You people are INSAAAAAANE!!! ''to look back at them Aaahhhah! inside a parking lot the parking lot, FeeBee is running around. The lights flicker, then FeeBee looks at an elevator. The lights flicker again to reveal Unikitty and Puppycorn in there '''FeeBee: 'Ahh! ''away scene cuts to Dainty, who is having trouble starting up her car. 'Dainty: '''Come on, st— ''FeeBee AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! '''FeeBee: 'AAAAHHHHHHH—Muffled'' it won't start unless it's in park. 'Dainty: '''Hmm? ''down the window '''FeeBee: 'It won't start unless it's in park. '''Dainty: '''Oh, thanks. ''the car and punches FeeBee Aaahhhh!!! into a pillar and drives off '''FeeBee:' I'm not a monster! I just look like one! ''then turns around to reveal Unikitty and Puppycorn behind her '' ''snip their clippers, and go back to their 'Gardening Thyme' episode '''Unikitty: '''You see Bro, it is important to choose the right tools for the job. '''Puppycorn: '''Why not a chainsaw? '''Unikitty: ''laughs'' Slow down there, we don't wanna make a mess. What we need is a clean cut to the stem screams as she runs out of the parking lot FeeBee:' Help! Help! Help! ''up to Old Timey Mustache Man Sir! Please help! Timey Mustache Man turns around holding a bouquet of flowers and a clipper. FeeBee then runs to Hawkodile about to beg for help, but sees him shredding a log; FeeBee screams. FeeBee runs up to Master Frown and asks for help '''FeeBee: 'Sir! Please help! There's these two guys who— ''Gasps Frown is pouring some weed-killer on some weeds. He then turns around with a creepy face. The camera dramatically zooms in and FeeBee runs away, only to run into Unikitty and Puppycorn. They follow FeeBee without appearing to be walking '''FeeBee: ''Terrified'' Please, please! Leave me alone! What are these? blanket falls on top of her She takes it off, and looks at some underpants that she's holding. She puts them away to reveal Unikitty and Puppycorn FeeBee: 'Aahhahh! ''and falls into some compost to the 'Gardening Thyme' episode 'Unikitty: '''Make sure you don't waste the flower heads, add them to the compost heap. '''Puppycorn: '''Very good point, Sis. In time, their rotten remains will be eaten and excreted by worms. The resulting matter can be used to feed other plants. ''screams in terror and agony. She jumps through a basement vent and frantically calls for help '''FeeBee: 'The police! I need to call the police! ''phone has no signal Agh! No network! Come on, come on! hears voices and gasps They're coming! off his phone '''Unikitty and Puppycorn: ''Eerily'' FeeBee, where are you? FeeBee... receives a notification. The phone lights up, with Unikitty and Puppycorn behind her FeeBee: 'Ahhh! ''to run away lights turn on, with Unikitty and Puppycorn back to normal '''Unikitty: '''FeeBee, stop being such a drama queen and listen to us for a second! '''FeeBee: '''Since when is being scared of decapitation considered over-dramatic? '''Puppycorn: '''We're doing this for your own good, man. Think about your face! It will just continue rotting! '''FeeBee: 'Wait, so you're saying that it's better to leave a hot memory than cold compost? I agree. ''for her head to be cut off Do it! '''Unikitty: '''What? No, no, your head will regrow. '''FeeBee: 'Ah, alright then! ''tries to pull her head off and after a few attempts, she is successful. She falls to the ground after. Unikitty and Puppycorn stare in horror, but then go back to their 'Gardening Thyme' episode '''Unikitty: '''And that concludes our episode. '''Puppycorn: '''And when will we see our pretty new flower grow, Sis? '''Unikitty: When spring comes back in about six months. body comes up behind them and snips the clippers. The episode ends after a small moment of FeeBee chasing Unikitty and Puppycorn Category:Unikitty Parodies Category:Parodies